


Nullified

by BlueBadger63



Series: Trustedpartnershipping! [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Ash speaks Kantonian (Japanese), Ash's aura powers, Camping, Disgusting amounts of trust in each other, F/F, Fluff, Lillie being a good sister, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pikachu and Silvally are sick of their trainers' crap, Pokemon Battle, Sharing A Tent, being oblivious to your own feelings, denying your feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBadger63/pseuds/BlueBadger63
Summary: Really, he should have seen this coming. Faba is too careful, too paranoid to let all of his experiments fall onto one "specimen", not when there was such a small window for error and everything was unpredictable.Of course he made two other Type:Null.





	1. A Mission and A Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place right after the Poni Island arc, but just before the Meltan are discovered, to clear things up! Also, the title is inspired by a fanmade song by Mandopony on Youtube (Go listen he actually NAILS Gladion's character like holy shit)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new adventure for the Ultra Guardians begins!

The Aether Foundation is all pristine white walls and peeks of wild greenery from the windows. Gardens of exotic and common flowers bundled next to each other (Lilies and gladioli are the first he sees, and his heart stings for a bare moment.), the golden logo of the foundation shines brilliantly in the sunrise. It's all exactly as Gladion remembers.

Ah, except for the gaping hole in one side of a wall, that dampens the affect a bit.

Gladion grits his teeth and circles Noivern onto the landing pad below them, icy morning wind whipping past him and numbing his ears. Noivern gives him a cheerful trill as he hands it a treat, then flies off to bother a poor employee.

He presses a hand to his face, hoping to ward off the migraine he could feel coming on. Why had he come here? Whatever had happened, surely it could be solved without him, and he could back to training so the next time he saw Ash-

_Click-!_

Slivally's nose bumped his free hand, now free of it's pokeball, attempting to show a form of comfort. Gladion smiled, "Thank you, Silvally," The doors into the foundation loomed ahead of them, ominously dark in the scarred sunrise light. He really doesn't want to be here, not after the Ultra Beast took his mother, but he can still hear her terrified _Please come to the Foundation as soon as you can Gladion, something horrible has happened and I need your help._ His fingers scratched at his partner's ears habitually. Breath in. Breath out. He was only delaying the inevitable. "All right, come on, Sil. The faster we're in, the faster we're out."

The halls are just as pristine inside as they are outside, cold and impersonal. Doors to various meeting rooms and small labs are nearly crammed together, letters and numbers that identify them is the only way he knows where he is. His hand reaches toward Silvally again, toying with the long silver fur there. Silvally's front claws and back paws make an odd _clack-pat clack-pat_ sound as they drag across the flooring, but Gladion is oddly soothed by the noise.

_Room A-5, A-6... There it is._

Room A-7 is no different from the other rooms, from what he can see. He knocks, and his mother opens the door after barely a second. For a moment, he swears she's terrified, but then she sees him and the fear melts off her face.

"Gladion," Her hair is a mess, like she hasn't had the chance to brush it, and dark purple bags line her eyes, but she looks genuinely happy to see him. "Come on in, I'll explain everything, I promise." When he walks in, he's shocked to see a familiar mop of black hair, and as usual, Ash smile seems to make even the shadows shrink away when he sees him.

"Gladion! I didn't think you'd be here!" Pikachu's curled up in his lap, eyes drooping and tail limply at it's side from exhaustion.

There's a lot of things Gladion can say right then, like  _I didn't think you'd be here either,_ or  _we always have to meet at the worst times don't we_ or even just  _it's nice to see you again._

But Ash's smile short circuits his brain, and he winds up sputtering "At least no one fell out of the sky this time," 

At least Ash's sheepish laugh is enough to chase away the rest of the lingering shadows in his mind.

\------

He and Ash aren't the only ones who have to hear Lusamine's news, at least. Within the next hour, Lillie had come running in and crushed him in a hug, then Mallow (at which point Lillie abruptly changed seating to be next to her), Kiawe, Sophocles, and Lana. All very tired, very grumpy, and very much wishing to back to bed. Finally, his mother deemed that they were all present and cleared her throat.

Whatever happened in the night, it had left her worse for wear. Lusamine's eyes were dull and bloodshot, her dress shabbily thrown on and usual heels replaced with what looked like slippers. When she tried to speak, her voice cracked.

"Ultra Guardians, I'm terribly sorry to summon you all so early," She started, glancing guiltily at everyone's pajama's, "But I'm afraid something has come up in the night. something that cannot be ignored," She stood and clicked a small remote at a screen on the wall.

The image was of one of the labs downstairs, and it was decimated. Two shattered tanks sat at the back wall, glass lay in pieces around them. Long slashes twisted the metal walls into grotesque trenches. The whole scene littered with patches of long silvery gray fur. Sunlight filtered in through the left from off screen. _That hole_ , Gladion realized, _that's the hole I saw when I was flying here._ The room was silent, a mixture of confusion and shock at the scene. Lusamine pursed her lips tightly together, and flicked the screen off.

"As we all know, Faba created the Type:Null as a form of protection against the Ultra Beasts, and that Gladion was able to rescue Silvally there," She gives them both a smile, and Silvally lets out a tinny purr. "However, as you can see here, there was... an accident."

Lillie choked, "You mean- That there's-" Mallow grabbed her hand, whether to comfort Lillie or herself, Gladion didn't know.

Lusamine nodded gravely, "There were two other Type:Null experiments we didn't know about, they have escaped the Foundation and are currently on the run." Dead silence, Gladion could hear everyone's breath coming in ragged puffs.

Really, he should have seen this coming. Faba is too careful, too paranoid to let all of his experiments fall onto one "specimen", not when there was such a small window for error and everything was unpredictable.

Of course he made two other Type:Null.

"So..." The tall red-haired guy, Kiawe, twisted his Z-Ring around his wrist, "You want us to go find them...? And bring them back here?" _He's afraid, they all are. I don't blame them. I've seen what those claws can do_. His mind flashed to the warped metal walls.  _That was **nothing**_. _They'll be scared, distrusting, alone and petrified. It'll be attack first, ask questions later. We could get horribly injured._ His glance flickered to Ash, and his mind cursed him with an image of the other boy slashed by talons.

"I'm aware this is a lot to ask, but between Gladion's knowledge of the Type:Null and all of your wits and power... I'm afraid you're all our only hope. If the Type:Null find there way into a populated area, angry and strangers to their own power then..." Lusamine trailed off, her expression carefully guarded, but worry and regret peeked through in the slight twitch of her eye.

Ash stood up so fast Pikachu nearly fell to the floor. "Ultroger, Lusamine!" He cheered, a lively glimmer in his eyes.

"Ash _, no!_ " Gladion hissed, rising from his chair to meet Ash's eyes, "The Type:Null are unstable, they're not like Silvally. If you go near one, it'll think you're dangerous and attack!" Ash glared at him, chestnut eyes narrowing in defiance.

"If we don't help, what'll happen to them? We can't just leave them alone in the world!" His gaze was fiery with determination, but Gladion saw something desperate beneath it, something selfless and understanding.  _Where have I seen that look before?_ He thought dizzily, before snapping back to his senses.

"If we go after them, there's no telling we'll come out unscathed, or even that we can catch them!"

"I know that! But what about other people, they could attack someone innocent 'cause they're scared! You told me that those helmets are painful, we have to find them and  _help them!_ "

"But-!"

"Gladion! Please! We can save them all!" _That's where. That's what he said. When we were fighting Necrozma... He'd surprised me. He managed it then, but is it really possible now?_

The silence goes on a beat too long, until there's the sudden shuffle of several people getting to their feet at once. "Ultroger, Lusamine!"

They both turn and find the rest of the Ultra Guardians giving Lusamine their strange salute. Gladion feels like his chest has collapsed, if anything happens to them...

The blue haired girl- Lana- turns to him, "Ash is right," She says softly, "They're in pain, and in danger. Both to themselves and people around them."

Kiawe's hands are still shaking, but his nod is firm and positive, "We're supposed to keep the islands safe, aren't we? We can't torchic out of this!"

Sophocles rubs his nose, a smile perking the corners of his mouth, "I mean, we've gone against a lot of dangerous things, haven't we?"

Mallow gives a cheery nod, "Right! We've always come out fine because we have each other! We're a team, and that means we help each other protect Alola!"

Lillie lets go of Mallow's hand and walks over to him, "Gladion? I know you're worried, but..." She fiddles with a braid, "... But those Type:Null need help! Gladion, come on, please... we can't just leave them all alone..." No, no, he won't fall for the puppy eyes, not this time-

"Gladion?" Ash asks hopefully, a small smile spreading over face.

 _Dammit._  Between Lillie  _and_ Ash, he really has no chance, does he?  _They know what they're doing. Don't fall for it._ He turns his head to the other side, and really regrets glancing over just once.

At the lack of a response, Ash's face has crumbled into a heartbreaking frown. _Oh for the love of-_ "Fine." He breaks. And he  _guesses_ it was worth seeing a smile bloom back onto Ash's face. The room bursts into cheers, and Lillie crushes him in another vice-grip hug.

"If anyone gets hurt..." He grumbles, but Ash just laughs.

"Come on, nothing bad will happen, you trust me, right?" His face burns now, he's sure of it, but he mutters an  _obviously,_ anyway.

His mother smiles warmly, and stands to attention again. "Thank you all so much, now go get something to eat! I still have to find a way to track the Type:Null." At the words, Ash perks up. He sees to hesitate on what to say, his mouth opening and closing randomly, until Pikachu hops onto his shoulder and he shouts, "Uh, w-wait! I th-think I can help with the tracking!"

Lusamine's eyes widen in relief, "Oh thank goodness," She sighed, falling backward onto a chair, "Can you tell me? I was worried I'd have to follow Faba's ideas!" Ash turns red when everyone turns to look at hi, and his hand rushes up to scratch Pikachu's ear.

"Well I- I uh. I-I'm not so good at explaining it, b-but basically... " He takes a deep breath, "I can use aura power! I mean I'm not really good at it and I haven't practiced in a while, but I can still sense things and stuff like that! S-so if one of the Type:Null were anywhere near us, I could sense them!" Pikachu pats his head sympathetically, and Ash struggles to contain the blush consuming his face.

Gladion's thoughts race at this revelation, from  _Oh dear Arceus he has aura powers_ to  _He can just sense things? Is there like a radius to that?_ and  _Can he read minds?_

The last one makes his blood go cold, _can he read minds?_ He stares at Ash in a newfound terror. _Does he know? Did he find out?_

The room is dead silent, only broken by his mother's cheerfully oblivious clap, "Wonderful! Not to mention incredible! I've never heard of Aura Guardians outside of fairy tales! Now then... " She opens the door and the smell of pancakes wafts in, along with the heavy sweet smell of syrup, "...Who wants breakfast!"

Ash races him and Kiawe to the kitchens, but Gladion is so conflicted and distracted he comes in last place, and even when Ash gives him _that_ smile and asks  _What took you so long the pancakes are already cold!_ All he can think is a flurry rush  _Do you know how fast my heart gets around you and how much your smile makes my heart flip in circles do you know how much I love being around you and battling with you because you never make it dull do you know how much you mean to me._

_Can you read my mind? Do you know how I feel about you?_


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash takes a moment for practice, Gladion's heart goes from 10 to 0 then 10 again.

Gladion was looking at him again.

Ash was  _trying_ to enjoybreakfast, but he could feel the blond's eyes boring into the side of his head. And to make things worse, whenever he tried to catch his eye Gladion would turn away to pick at his stack of pecha berry pancakes, leaving Ash to just awkwardly stuff another bite into his mouth.

Everyone was sneaking glances at him, and he guessed he couldn't blame them. It had been a pretty big bombshell to drop so early in the morning, and when Aura Guardians were mostly just fairy tales... Well, he understood why the table was so silent.

That didn't mean it wasn't weirdly lonely, though. He wished Mallow would talk about a recipe she wanted to try out, or Kiawe would debate him on a battle strategy, he'd even settle for one of Sophocles' complicated explanations on his inventions. But everyone was persistently quiet, even when Togedemaru had spilled syrup all over sugar-phobic Kiawe's pancakes. Ash pushed his own plate away, no longer hungry with the twisting in his stomach.

A familiar weight appeared on his shoulder, followed by a crackle of static near his ear. Pikachu, like always, had sensed his discomfort and come to comfort him. Ash smiled and patted his partner's head, ruffling the fluffy fur that sent small shocks through his fingertips. It was nice to know he always had his best friend at his side.

Lillie sets her fork down with loud  _clack_ and turns to look at him fully. "So," She starts, and Ash gulps. He often forgot she was Gladion's sister, but right now she was pinning him with the same intense glare her brother had used on him at Ten Carat Hill. "You're able to control and sense aura, is there anything else you can do with it?" 

Ash fiddles with the fork he's holding, "Um, y-yeah. If I focus I can make a kinda- make a barrier? Or use it to attack something. B-but doing those kinda things always drains me and I usually wind up passing out-"

"A bunch of stories said Aura Gaurdians could read minds, can you do that?" It's the first time Gladion's talked to him since they started eating. His shoulders are tense, and he's hunched over in a way that reminds Ash of back when Torracat was a scared, angry litten. Trying to both make himself as small as possible and puffing up to throw him off.

 _Is that why? He worried bout that?_ Ash nearly chokes on his words, and needs a moment to fully remember how to speak in Unovan before he can respond, "No!"  _Too loud,_ Sophocles drops his fork and nearly chokes on an egg. "I- I mean-I can't. That's really advanced, and I'm just a beginner." For the first time since they sat down, Gladion's posture relaxes and looks directly at him, even gives him the smallest smile quirking the corners of his mouth.

Apparently it had been everyone's worry, as conversation soon picks up with a fever. And through all of his friends' questions, Ash can occasionally feel Gladion's eyes on him once again. He looks over once, and in the brief moment they lock eyes Ash can see something different from Gladion's usual steely glare. Something softer, sweeter, something that has turned Gladion's sour expression into a smile that melts ice.

Then he catches his stare and looks away, and it's gone.

 

Ash regretted agreeing to this. The blindfold Lillie had placed over his eyes was itching, he hated being blind.

Mallow had corralled them into the conservation area insisting Ash practice before they left. And he had, regrettably, agreed.

The exercise was simple at least, his friends and Gladion were somewhere in the sparsely wooded area, completely silent. All he had to do was use his aura to find and identify them them, the blindfold covering his vision.

Of course, he hadn't tried to sense anything in at least a year, and when the familiar pressure built behind his closed eyes, all he could "see" was vague masses writhing across the ground, climbing walls and seeping into the ground.

He shuddered, "Pikachu, can you give me a hand buddy?" A muffled chirp echoes through the odd space, and something latches onto his shoulder.

Like everything in his life, aura reading is easier with Pikachu. The shapeless blobs of energy sharpen and form figures, colors fill each one and he's finally able to tell the grass beneath him from the treese beside him.

Aura wasn't just an energy, it was experiences and memories. Even if he couldn't see the memories, sensing aura triggered his senses in way that was like he was  _there._

Ash inhales and places his trust into his instincts. When he turns, he can already see one aura standing stark against the gentler greenery. It's a sharp sensation, all crashing booming sounds and burning energy. But there's something softer beneath it, something open and vulnerable. Less of a bonfire and more the steady burn of a candle.

 _Bonfire. Burn._ He lifts his hand to the aura "Kiawe," His voice sounds like he's talking under water, muffled and garbled.

Kiawe's voice sounds from miles and miles away, "Not bad!"

 Ash spun on his heel, emboldened. He nearly missed the next, blended with the grass and trees. Smells overwhelm him, spices and woodsmoke mixing and making his stomach growl. A bittersweet flavor rests on his tongue. "Mallow." Another cheer, another spin.

His fingertips crackle with static, complicated numbers and codes dance in the darkness of his closed eyes. "Sophocles"

Salty air- the gentle  _push pull push pull shhh shhhh shhhh_ of ocean waves. "Lana"

Cheer. Spin. White. Something soft and hesitant, chilly snow and warm hugs. "Lillie"

 _Cheer. Spin._ Stop. The last is elusive. Something familiar swipes below his fingertips and he steps, trying to chase it.

It's there, he can feel it. But he doesn't understand what he senses. He feels a breeze rush past his ears, his arms tickle from laying in a grassy plain. The sky is clear and bright- the sun warms the earth beneath him, but when he's under this tree, the only one for who knows how long, he's cool and drinking in the fresh air. Someone is there with him, and he can feel the warmth of their smile. Ash tries to chase it again, he  _knows_ this place he  _knows where he is_ this is his  _home-_

The palm of his hand falls flat against something, something more real the visions of Pallet Town the aura gave him.  _Cloth_ , a sweater, very much being worn by someone _._ He doesn't even fully realize until he feels the faintest  _skitter BUMP! Bump, bump, bump!_ against his fingertips. Ash quickly rips off the blindfold and is met with a very red faced Gladion.

A quick _Oh scrap I touched Gladion by accident_ is replaced by a panicked _CRAP GLADION HATES BEING TOUCHED._

"Sorry-!" He takes his palm off of Gladion's chest as fast as possible, and prays to any deity that might be listening that his friends are _not_ there at that moment to witness his biggest disaster to date.

Of course, he's not known for his luck, and everyone's faces range from Lillie's mild confusion to Mallow's straight up shock.

"It's fine- Don't-"

"No no no! Seriously- I uh-" His mind blanks and all he can feel is a very primal urge to _run._

"You know what! I should uh- call my mom! I mean who knows when we'll find a phone again right?" And he takes off for the exit so fast Pikachu nearly flies off his shoulder.

Ash's face feels like it's on fire, and his hand tingles where he had-

 _Nope_. Not going to think about that. If Gladion asks, he would say he thought he was further and only had his hand out to try and guide himself. Nothing weird! Nothing that would make Gladion upset! Perfectly natural thing to do when you can't see!

But that didn't explain why Gladion, who had never been to Kanto, had an aura that reminded him of his hometown.

 _I'm homesick, that's all. It's been a while since I've called._ It _had_ been a while. He missed his mom, and wished she were here to give him advice on what to do, on what the  _hell_ just happened.

Ash walked through the halls in a half daze, decidedly  _not_ thinking about what he did and _determined_ to call his mother.


End file.
